1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch control device and a method for sampling coordinates of a touched point on a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, touch panels are applied in many electronic devices as input interfaces. Typical types of touch panels include resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, electromagnetic induction touch panels, optical touch panels and surface acoustic wave touch panels. When portable electronic devices employ touch panels, the power consumption of the touch panel is always an important concern. Many studies are focused on improvements in structures of touch panels to reduce the power consumption. However, rare researchers pay attention to the relationship between the user's customs and the frequency that touch panels detect touched points.